Protector of the Pharaoh
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: She was simply the niece of an old friend Yugi's grandpa recently moved to Domino City from Egypt. But there is more to Abasi then her love of magic tricks as she is a modern day magician that is destined to help save them world. Yami/OC
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Alright I this was an idea that came to mind well I was watching the show. I'm not sure how this is going to appeal to readers but I'll try my best. I don't own Yugioh in anyway just my Oc's.

Blah -is Yami or Yugi talking well in spirit form.

(Blah) -someone's thoughts.

Blah- is visions

-o0o-

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Yugi! You better get down here, they'll be here any minute." Sugoroku Muto called up from the game shop to his grandson.

"Coming grandpa." A small teenage boy came down the stairs. He had dark reddish hair that was spiked, with blond that framed his face.

It was an existing day for them as an old friend of Solomon's from Egypt was not only coming for a visit but Sabah Nyssa was also looking for a place for her and her niece to live. Sugoroku had been told by Sabah that she had been given custody of her niece when her sister and her husband had died. It was in accident that had occurred in a tomb they had been helping to excavate. Before that had happened Sabah had already been planning to move as she had gotten a job at the museum in Domino City.

Soon a taxi pulled up to the front of the shop, a woman and a girl got out. The cab driver was pulling out their bags from the trunk and Sugoroku and Yugi walked out to greet them. Sabah was tanned as all Egyptians had, she had short black hair that brushed her shoulders. She was a foot taller than Grandpa and she was dressed in a plain pair of slacks, a shirt and a light jacket.

"Sabah it's so good to see you." Sugoroku said as he hugged her. "And this must be Abasi Klashi."

The young girl was a little taller than Yugi with gold hair that was mostly pulled back in a braid that stopped at her lower back well the rest was left to frame her face. She had brown eyes tanned, she was dressed in jeans, a black tank top and a light blue jacket. She looked at Sugoroku before her eyes fell on Yugi.

"Ah hi there Abasi, I'm Yugi." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi." She said as she shook his hand.

They head inside with Sugoroku carrying in their bags up into the apartment, the two old friends caught up well Yugi showed Abasi around the small apartment they lived in above the shop. "How has she been doing since the accident?" Sugoroku asked as he put their bags in the guest bedroom.

Sabah shock her head a sad look on her face. "She's hardly said much of anything to anyone but given time she'll be fine. I have seen it."

She was of course referring to the hidden fact that in their family linage they were a long line of seers and magicians from ancient times. It was a well-guarded secret as only one in every generation had the gift, and only told to those that each seer trusted. Looking at Abasi he wondered if she had the gift, which Sabah read off his face. "Abasi has the gift and even thought she is still young, it is very strong."

What Sabah did not tell him was that she had seen that there was a great destiny that had been reviled to her. It not only involved her niece but his grandson as well. She had it the night she had been given custody of Abasi, though she was unsure as to what it could be.

The two teens were now in Yugi's room and Abasi was shocked by the large amount of puzzles and games that were in his room. "You sure do have a thing for puzzles and games I see." She said as she picked up a round puzzle and looked it over.

"Ya, I like to play with them in my spare time or with my friends. I find them a lot of fun." Yugi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

He thought for a moment that she would be like many of his classmates and find his obsession with puzzles and games weird. He was relieved when she finally gave him a smile. "Cool. I hope you don't think this weird but I actually have a thing for magic tricks. I'm pretty good to. Do you want to see some?"

"Sure."

It was around dinner time when the two adults went to Yugi's room to get them they were meet with a happy sight. The two were sitting on the floor surrounded by several of Yugi's puzzles and games. Abasi was showing him how a magic trick worked well trying not to laugh at his lack of understanding. It made them both adults happy to see them smiling and having fun.

-o0o-

The next day Abasi went with Yugi to school having been enrolled there. He had told her about his close friends and she was hoping that they would like her. She was never good at making friends back in Egypt, save her best friend Isis, as they had felt how different she was all of to them. Yugi tried to reassure her that they would like to have her around when he saw she was nervous, but she still wasn't sure. When they arrived at the school they stopped at the office so she could pick up the school's uniform and her schedule. They saw that she had a lot of the same classes as him, so after she changed they went to class together.

"Hey Yug, how's it going?" Joey asked as the two of them entered the room. Tristan, Bakura and Tea were standing next to him as he leaned against his desk.

"Hey guys. I have someone I'd like you all to meet. Guys this is Abasi Klahsi. She just moved here from Egypt with her aunt, who's an old friend of my grandpa's." Yugi said as he pushed Abasi in front of him so she could meet his friends.

"Um hi." She said with a wave.

"Hi, I'm Tea, this is Joey, Tristan and Bakura. Welcome to Domino High." She was happy to meet the new girl and was secretly hopping to become friends with her. The boys said their hellos before they started ask her questions about her family. They were sad to hear about her parents but they quickly moved onto another topic.

"So what do you think of Domino City and Japan so far?" Bakura asked.

"Um- I'm not sure yet. We only got here yesterday and I haven't seen much save the airport and Yugi's home." Abasi said.

"Oh well we're just going to have to fix that." Joey said putting an arm over her shoulder. "How about after school we all take you on a tour of the city."

"Ya we can show you all of the places we like to hang out." Yugi said liking the idea a lot.

Abasi smiled also liking the idea. They would have talked more but their teacher showed up and they had to take their seats, well Abasi went to his desk to introduce herself to him and he in turn introduce her to the class. The day proceeded well and for the most part and she enjoyed it. Afterward they all explored the city showing her the sights and when she asked they took her to a magic shop they knew about. Once there she looked through all of the merchandise and picked up a few things for her magic kit.

"So you like magic?" Tristan asked.

"Ya I've always found it fun and it makes kids smile." Abasi said with a smile of her own. "I actually had built up a part time job doing magic shows for kids birthday parties."

"Well you can always try to do that here and put some money way." Bakura suggested.

"Hey have you ever thought about playing Duel Monsters?" Joey asked suddenly. That got a giggle out of her as she reached into her school bag and pulled out a deck box.

"I'd be crazy not to have thought about playing it. It's pretty big back in Egypt as a lot of cards are based on the mythology, mostly from 5,000 years ago." Abasi explained.

"Do you know a lot about Egyptian Mythology?" Yugi asked. He of course was thinking about his other self who resided deep in his soul. He had only learned about him a year ago and it had saddened him that Yami (as he sometimes called him) had no memories of who he was. So every chance he got Yugi was eager to learn anything about Egypt's past. Yami was aware of what his young partner was trying to do and came out of the puzzle around Yugi's neck to say so. Neither of them were prepared for what happened next.

Abasi suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and after looking around for a moment her eyes came to rest on the invisible spirit. Yami had been about to talk to his partner but stop when he saw that she was looking directly at him with a confused look on her face. The two stared at each other well Yugi looked from one to the other.

"Hey what you looking at Abasi?" Joey asked her which made her break the staring contest with Yami.

(Wait, can only Yugi and I see him?) She thought as she saw all of the confused looks on the others faces before looking back at Yami. (He looks like he could be Yugi's twin but he's clearly older and taller.) "Oh its nothing, I just thought I saw something strange out of the corner of my eye is all." Abasi said as she put a smile on her face which put all of her new friends at ease, save Yugi and Yami.

"It would seem that she is no ordinary girl if she can see me in this form." Yami said to his partner, not realizing that she could not only see him but hear him as well. Though she kept this to herself for the time being.

It was only when they were alone back at Kame's Game Shop did she confront them. "I think you are keeping something from your friends Yugi. You and your doppelganger."

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks as Yami came out again so he could be part of the conversation. "So you can see the other me but how?"

Abasi frowned for a moment as she looked at the both of them. On one hand her aunt trusted Yugi's grandfather with the family secret, and Yugi did seem to have his own. Which was almost as magical as her own but on the other hand she didn't know him very well or his other self. After a few minutes of silence Yami spoke up. "I can séance that you are unsure of us, as we have only just meet but I promise you that you can trust us."

"Trust goes both ways and how do you know you can trust me?" she asked.

"My grandfather and your aunt are old friends, they trust each other, so I know I can trust you." Yugi said before he looked at Yami. He was relieved to see him node in agreement.

Abasi sighed as she looked around the shop for any signs of her aunt or Yugi's grandpa and when she was sure that they were not around she turned back to them. "My family has one in every generation that can see the future and can perform real magic and I do mean the real." She showed them by saying a simple spell which formed fire in her hand. Both Yugi and Yami were awed by this.

Abasi closed her hand around the flame exstishing it and showed them that it was free of burn marks or other traces that it had been there. "Now it's your turn, why is there an ancient spirit residing alongside yours?"

"It happened when I solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said as he held the puzzle around his neck in his hands. "When I put the last piece in I release him from it and he became part of me. Unfortunately he has no memories of his past but we figured that it since the puzzle came from Egypt that he also did."

"I believe that in my time locked away pieces of myself were lost and I hope to one day reclaim them. Till then I know I am here for a propose but I am unsure of what it could be." Yami explained.

Abasi nodded as she took it all in. "I can see why you haven't told your friends. Heck I'd find it hard to believe if I couldn't see you for myself. I have my seer gift to thank for that."

"So dose this mean that you won't tell the others?" Yugi asked.

"I won't tell them as long as you keep my secret or until you give the ok to tell them." Abasi smiled happy that she now had someone she could talk to about her gift when she needed to. Yugi was also happy to have one of his friends in on his secret and he could séance that Yami felt the same.

-o0o-

The next day during lunch all of them watched as Yugi dueled Joey, which Abasi learned that where Yugi had skilled Joey wasn't. It was after Yugi won again that Joey asked him to hook him up with some cards that Yugi brought up that his grandpa had a rare card. Abasi wondered what card it could be but she also could use some new cards to go into her own deck. So after school they headed over to the game shop and sure enough there was grandpa and he was more than happy to show them his card.

Abasi felt her jaw drop when she saw that it was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Whoa, I never thought I'd ever get to see a Blue-eyes in my intre life." she said as they all admired it.

Tristan didn't look all that impressed as he easily took the card out of grandpa's hand and took a closer look at it. "Doesn't look all that special to me."

Grandpa snatched it out of his hand with a shout. "This card is priceless, there are only four of them in all of the world." He glared at Tristan from behind the counter as he held on to his card protectively.

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade." Joey said with a big grin on his face.

"Not for this card."

"Na I didn't mean that card. I meant some other cool cards to get me started."

Just as Joey said this they all heard the shop's bell ring as the door opened. "Hello can I help you?" Grandpa said as he put his card back in its box and they all turned to see who was there.

"If you can't it, wouldn't surprise me." Said a young man in their school boy's uniform. Abasi didn't like his tone or the way he was standing in the door way. She couldn't help but think that he wasn't there for good intentions.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi said in surprise.

"Kaiba!" Joey sounded just as surprised.

"Doesn't he have a big company to run, what's he doing down here?" Abasi was very lost now as she had no idea who this guy was.

"Not that it's any of your business but I came to see the card." Kaiba said.

"Well it seems its Sugoroku's business as it's his card." Abasi said bitterly. She was surten now that he was deffently not a very nice guy as he was setting off warning bells in the back of her mind.

"Hey are you into duel monsters too? This is perfect, maybe we can all duel together some time." Joey sounded hopeful as he said this and Yugi was smiling.

Unfortunately as Abasi suspected Kaiba wasn't interested. "Me duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing Solitare."

"What?"

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monster's championship. Heh! You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Kaiba said.

"Full of yourself much." Abasi muttered earning her a glare from Kaiba but she just glared back.

Just then Kaiba's eyes fell on the Grandpa's Blue-eyes and his whole demeanor changed as he pushed everyone aside to look at the card. Grandpa asked him if there was anything else he could help him with but instead found an entire briefcase full of duel monster cards on his counter and shoved in his face. Abasi could see that Kaiba was desperate to have the blue-eyes but it was clear from the start that grandpa wouldn't trade him all the cards in the world or take money for the card.

"Fine I've heard enough of your nonsense." Kaiba slammed the case shut and as he left they all heard him call grandpa a senile old fool. Abasi could tell that everyone was a bit upset by the whole thing but just then as she put her and on the counter a vision took over her mind.

Kaiba and Grandpa were standing on a field that looked like an arena of some kind, but one she wasn't familiar with. Abasi could see that grandpa was talking to Kaiba but she could not hear what he saying as a fierce wind was picked up. She shielded her eyes as it blew her hair and dirt in her face. When she could see again standing behind Kaiba not one but three hug dragons she immediately recinsed as Blue-eyes white dragons.

Abasi had to grip the counter to stop herself from falling over as she came out of the vision. Since her seer gift was still developing it always drained her to the point of nearly passing out and leaving her short of breath.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Abasi are you alright? You look pale and you're covered in sweat." Tea said as she put a hand on her back. The boys all looked at her worried but Grandpa knew the signs that came with having visions. He wondered what she could have seen but knew better not to ask as he did not have her trust.

Abasi gave them a weak smile as she regained her composer. "I'm alright just a small headache is all, they happen all the time."

"Oh ok then. Do you need anything then? I think I have some pain killers in my bag." Tea said as she started to open her school bag.

"No I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." Abasi felt bad about keeping what she had seen from her new friends but she didn't want to freak them out. Though she had every intention of telling Yugi and Yami later when they were alone. She knew that there was going to be further trouble from Seto Kaiba she just didn't know when.


	2. Chapter 2: When Things Go From bad-

Chapter 2: When Things Go From Bad to Worse.

The next day after school all of them headed over to Yugi's to see if Grandpa had gotten any new cards. They had all gotten some the other day and were looking to see if there was anything new. Abasi was happy to have add some new ones to her deck but the visit from Kaiba and the vision she had afterward were still heavily on her mind. Of course she had gotten a chance to speak to Yugi and Yami both about it and she was relieved when Yami felt as she did about it being a warning. Yugi was a little harder to convince and in the end the two of them gave up.

When they reached the shop and found grandpa gone, she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was already happening. Her fears were confirmed when the phone rang and Yugi found Kaiba on the other end. "Ah Yugi prefect. Your grandfather's here visiting but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up."

"Kaiba! What have you done? Kaiba!" Yugi shouted into the phone but the teen CEO had already hung up. He looked at all of his friend with a frantic look on his face and could see that they were now worried. He locked eyes with Abasi as he now knew that her vision had been right.

"What's up Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Kaiba says that Grandpa is at his office and isn't feeling good. I need to go get him."

"Not alone you don't, we're coming with you." Tristan said as they all put their school bags behind the counter. Abasi changed the sign on the door so it said that it was closed and Yugi who locked the door behind them. They were able to grab a cab and had it take them all the way to Kiaba corp. They head up the elevator, up to the top floor where Kaiba and Grand were waiting for them.

When the elevator doors opened they found Yugi's grandfather laying on the floor and looking terrible. Yugi ran to his grandpa's side and they fallowed but stopped when they heard Kaiba ask how Grandpa was doing. When they all heard that he challenged him to a duel, putting up their rarest cards as collateral, Abasi felt her blood boil. How could he do that to Sugoroku well taking about it so casually as if it was nothing? She nearly used the strongest fire spell she knew to BQQ Kaiba when she watched him take out grandpa's treasured card and rip it in half. The only thing that stopped her was feeling Yami's presence and the anger there was behind it.

"You jerk how could you do that, have you no since of respect?" Abasi snapped at him.

Just then Grandpa handed Yugi his deck and begged him to teach Kaiba about the heart of the cards with his deck and everything he had taught him. Of course Yugi was more concerned about getting his grandfather to a doctor but Kaiba wasn't about to let a possible chance to crush someone else in a duel slip away. "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather well you and I duel." Kaiba said as he smirked down at Yugi. "Unless you're afraid?"

Abasi could see that Yugi was unsure as he glared at the CEO but that changed when all of them told him to take him out. There was no hesitation form any of them to take care of Grandpa well Yugi taught Kaiba not to mess with people's feelings and what they hold dear.

Yugi took his grandfather's deck. "Ok Grandpa, I'll do it."

"I know you will my boy."

Before they split up Tea had all of them put their hands together so she could draw a symbol of their friendship on their hands. What she didn't know was at the same time Abasi muttered an incantation at the same time so that the along with the symbol, the already existing bond between them would be strengthen beyond limits.

Joey and Abasi helped to put Grandpa on Tristan's back well Tea called for an ambulance on her cell. It was just pulling up when they exited the building. "Abasi, Joey. Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you two get back in there and cheer Yugi on."

"Ok take good care of him Tea."

"We'll be sure to let you know when Yugi kicks Kaiba's butt." Abasi said as the two of them headed back into the building and back to their friend's side. Nothing could have prepared them for seeing two full sized monsters standing on the field between Kaiba and Yami.

"Whoa! Monsters, real monster."

"Well that explains a lot." Abasi muttered as they watched Kaiba's giant try to take out Yami's dragon, but it was easily destroyed by a fireball attack. This took Kiaba's life points down to 1800. She was a bit surprised to see the Yami dueling instead of Yugi himself but she could feel the strength he had that Yugi had a hard time showing.

"Big brother, are you alright?!" Abasi looked to her left and saw a boy with wild black hair and brown eyes. There wasn't much similarity's there but she could see that the boy was clearly Kaiba's younger brother. She turned her attention back to the duel as Kaiba summed Soggi, the dark clown, and like Yami she was a little confused as she knew that its attack point were not high. It then made since when he combined it with a magic card that increased his dark clown's attack points by 300. The horrible looking clown easily took out Yami's dragon dropping his life points to 1600.

"Gee Joey are you watching closely? You could sure learn something from watching these two duel and apply it to your own dueling." Abasi said hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"What?! Are you saying I am bad at dueling or something?"

"Maybe, but we can talk about that later." She said before she winced as Yami's defensive monster was destroyed by Kaiba's clown. "Come on Yugi, hang in there!"

This was the start of a killing spree as Kaiba kept taking out Yami's defensive monsters, one after the other. This may have protected his life points but Abasi knew as well as Yami did that unless he put a monster with stronger attack points out on the field he was going to lose the duel. "You're not faring any better than the old man did Yugi. Your deck is as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"My grandpa is a great man and a better dullest than you'll ever be. He trusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I drought you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba." Yami said which took Kaiba by surprise a little. "But I believe in my grandpa's deck. And my faith rewards me with Gaia the fierce knight. With the destructive power of 2300."

Both Joey and Abasi were happy to see the hologram of Yami's knight take out Kaiba's clown and knock Kaiba's life points down to 1300. "Way to go Yugi!" they cheered.

"Alright Kaiba your move."

"This will be over sooner than you think." Kaiba said not fazed by Yami's move as he drew a card and did the last thing they were all expecting. "I call apron the Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

They all stared as the dragon took shape on his side of the field. "But we all saw Kaiba ripe that card in half." Joey said in confusion.

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba asked as it took out Yami's knight. Seeing that dragon reminded Abasi of her vision and she was worried if it had told her the truth, that Kaiba not only had one but all three of the four Blue eyes in his deck. If he did it was going to be a challenge to beat him. They didn't have long to have him conform her speciation as he summand a second one. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?"

"Don't you dare listen to him Yugi! He's got nothing on you or your grandpa's deck. You can beat him, just don't lose faith." Abasi shouted. Through the bond that Tea and she had put in place they could all séance his grandpa's desire for him to keep on going and win.

"I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me." Yami said also sensing it as he pick up a card, which he turned around and used. "Swords of reviling light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay give you?" Kaiba asked as the swords surrounded his dragons, stopping them from attacking or defending.

Abasi could see that even though Yami had bought some time he didn't know what to do. She and Joey didn't say anything as he tried to think of a solution, but then he seemed to get an idea. She just hoped that it was something good enough to take out all of Kaiba's dragons.

"Quit your stalling Yugi or you will forfeit the match." Kaiba snapped bring Yami out of his thoughts.

"I never forfeit." Yami snapped as he drew a card. He was relieved when he saw it was another piece of Exodia.

"Draw any card you like it doesn't matter it won't change a thing. My dragons maybe frozen for another two turns but my new monster is under so such spell. The Judgeman, with an attacking power of 2300." Kaiba took out another of Yami's defensive monsters.

Yami drew and summand the Dark Magician, easily taking out Kaiba's Judgeman and dropping his life points to 1000. Kabia again wasn't fazed as he drew a card which he in turn summoned and as Abasi had seen it was the third Blue-eyes and it easily wiped out Dark magician dropping Yami's life points to 400.

"This isn't good." Abasi muttered as she felt both Yami's and Yugi's dought. Thinking fast and hoping that Joey didn't notice, she pulled into spell she had used to straighten the bond of friendship. Trying to temporally combine their hopes together, to give Yami and Yugi the strength they so desperately needed. She knew that it would put a strain on herself and there was a risk but it was worth it.

She knew it worked when she saw in Yugi's/Yami's mind their hands over the deck, the ones with the symbol drawn on them. "Yugi. We're right here with you." Tea said as they all smiled at him.

"Yugi you've got to believe in yourself."

"You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt."

"We believe in you and in the heart of the cards." Abasi could see that it worked as Yami's and Yugi's combined confidence came back and Yami drew their last card. Abasi was able to pull out of the bond in time to see Yami confront Kaiba.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain the unstoppable Exodia." Yami said as he held up the card that was Exodia's head and the last piece.

"Whoa now way." Abasi said as her jaw dropped. She had heard of Exodia but she had never heard of anyone ever being able to summon him in a duel. This was history in the making and she was there to see it happen as Yami put all five pieces down on the terminal and the legendary monster materialized onto the field form a pentagram.

"Exodia. It's not possible no one's ever been able to summon him." Kaiba said and for the first time since she was him walk into the game shop Abasi saw fear on his face.

Exodia obliterated all three of Kaiba's dragons which took the rest of his life points with them. This meant that Yami had won the duel and had proven that Kaiba wasn't as good of a duelist as he thought he was. Abasi felt a little sorry for him but not all that much as she and Joey did a victory dance on the sidelines.

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do." Yami said.

Kaiba didn't listen as he still couldn't believe that he lost. "But-but how? How could I have lost to him?"

"Kaiba. If you truly want to know, open your mind." Abasi stopped celebrating with Joey as she felt a powerful force coming of her friend. She saw a golden eye on his forehead as he threw the power at Kaiba. She saw it envelope him and then shatter like a thousand shards of glass. Kaiba than dropped to his knees. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will start to see."

Abasi stared in shock at seeing what Yami had just done to his defeated opponent. She remembered Yami explaining to her the other night about the shadow games. He use to use to punish people who had traded on Yugi's or his friend's souls and how dangerous they were. He had told her that he had left those days behind him after Yugi had asked him to stop, and now she understood why. If a shadow game was anything like what she had just seen Yami do to Kaiba she was relieved that he didn't use them anymore.

"Yugi that was awesome." Joey said as Yugi, who was once again in control of his body, joined them.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said as he smiled up at his best friend before his eyes fell on Abasi. He could see that she was pale again like yesterday but tired as well. It made him worry a bit but she smiled at him as she congratulated him on his victory.

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll see if my aunt can pick us up and take us to the hospital to see if your grandpa's alright." Abasi said leading the way out.

Sabah was not happy about the evening's events as they all told her about what had happened back at Kaiba corp. but she knew something was on her niece's mind as she hardly said a word. She also could see the tall tail signs that Abasi had used some of her magic. After checking on Sugoroku, who was feeling better but had to stay at the hospital overnight for observation, she took all of them home in her car. It was only after the two of them were along in the guestroom that she ask about what had Abasi had used her magic for.

"It wasn't anything much, I just temporally used the bond of our friendship to give Yugi hope when he need it." Abasi said as she got ready for bed, refusing to look her aunt in the eyes.

"And how did you do that?" Sabah demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um by temporally linking our minds and feelings for a moment." Abasi muttered but Sabah still heard her.

"Abasi Klashi, you shouldn't be so reckless with your magic. It may be strong but what would you have done if it had gotten away from you?" She demanded.

"I figured the risk was worth the rewired and I was right." Abasi snapped as she turned and glared at her aunt. "I'm not novice any more I know what risks are involved every time I use what you have taught me. I'll admit that I still have a lot to learn and a part of that is making mistakes but I will never make those mistakes with my friends. I will never hurt them."

Sabah could see that she meant every word of this and it warmed her heart to see her being so responsible but at the same time she knew that as the student Abasi could not always see the consciences of her actions before she made the choice. "You can always have good intentions but you need to remember that if you take risks you can't keep that guaranty. Alright?"

Abasi nodded. "Alright."

"Good now off to bed, you have school in the morning." Sabah said as she left the room and headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She felt after a long day at work and dealing with the after math of what had happened at Kaiba Corp she needed it to relax. She let it steep as she thought over what her niece had said. Sabah knew that even though Abasi was still young and learning her power was growing stronger every day. She did show great respect of her powers and control put what Sabah feared most was that if it ever broke out of her control there would be no one to stop her.

She decide that night before going to bed that there was only on course of action that was need to be taken and she felt that it was time for Abasi to have it anyway. She would just have to wait for the right moment to give it to her.

-o0o-

The next week was uneventful for Abasi and her friends after what had happened with Kaiba which none of them minded too much. In that time they finally got to see Yugi and Abasi duel each other and saw that their two friends were both very good duelist. They were also surprised by the them of her deck. "You have a thing for Gravekeeper cards huh?" Joey asked.

"Yay I know it seems weird but I've always like to use them." Abasi said as she put her deck away.

"It's not weird if you have a deck that you've put your heart into." Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks Yugi."

After that they all watched as Tea beat Joey easily five times in a row.

Later after school Abasi learned why when Yugi told her that Joey's deck only contained monster and nothing else. She face palmed at his stupidity but agreed with Yugi that there friend needed to train with his grandpa. Of course she broke out laughing at the two of them as Joey bagged well Yugi used reverse psychology on Sugoroku to get him to agree.

Joey showed improvement in the coming weeks as the up and coming duel regional championship approached. They watched it at Yugi's the night the finals was going on. They could all see that Joey was tired but was full of enthusiasm as they watched Weevil and Rex Raptor duel for the title. Joey was nodding off as they watched and they all started to bug him about it.

Joey ground as they laughed at him. "I must have been nuts to think I could learn this crazy game."

As if on cue Yugi's grandpa appeared behind him with a package. "Time for your lesson."

"Wha- you mean we're not done?"

"Not by a long shot you slacker." Sugoroku ignored Joey's grown as he tried to cheer him up a little. "Now quit your whining Joseph. I know you've been training long and hard but you really are coming along as a dullest and I'm quite proud of you."

Joey was touched by this as tears filled his eyes and he tried to hug Grandpa but ended up face planting as he moved to Yugi and gave him the package he was carrying.

Sabah shock her head as she walked in with a try of snacks and drinks. "What are you doing on the floor Joseph?"

"He just learned that Sugoroku has good timing is all." Abasi said as she smiled at the annoyed look on Joeys face. They were all then darn to the package Yugi had gotten in the mail. "Its form Industrial Revolutions." Yugi said

"The guys who make the Duel Monsters game, but why are they sending you a package?" Joey asked as he retook his seat on the couch.

"Maybe they heard about me beating the world champion." Yugi suggested.

"Well you won't know till you open it." Abasi said.

He was about to when the TV and the duel going on got their attention. They all watched as Weevil easily beat Rex Raptor and took the title. They watched as Maximillian Pegasus gave him the trophy and announced that another duel tournament was coming up and Weevil was invited to attend. After that they were all drawn back to Yugi's package.

When he opened it all they saw was a strange glove, two gold stars and a tape. He put the tape in and they were meet with the face of Pegasus once again but this time he was talking directly to Yugi. "I've heard some terribly interesting things about you Yugi. Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me, so much I've decided to investigate your dueling skills for personally. Right here, right now, we shell hold a special duel, we'll play with a strict time limit of 15 minutes and when time runs out the player with the highest life points will be the winner. Are you ready?"

This set alarm bells off in Abasi's mind as she didn't like the sound of this and looking at her aunt she saw that she also didn't like it.

"Wha? He can't expect you to fight a duel against a video tape?" Joey asked.

"That's crazy."

As they heard him laugh Abasi couldn't help but think it's not crazy if you have magic at your disposal. And sure enough he not only said it but they saw a glow coming from his left eye before they all froze in place, save Yugi. "What have you done to them, where have you taken us?" he demanded

"We're no longer in the world you know but I will return you after our game." Pegasus said. It was clear then that he was unaware of the magicians in Yugi's presence and that Sabah was quickly using her own magic to fight against. Abasi didn't have the knowledge on how to break out of such a magical hold so she could only stand by and watch her friend as he started to duel another power crazed CEO.

Yami once again took control which didn't go unnoticed by Sabah but she kept her focused on trying ti break out of the spell. They were taken by surprise as Pegasus read Yami's mind and countered Yami's dragon before he could even summon it. He quickly explained about the shadow realm and the shadow games played back in ancient Egypt which the three of them were all aware of. Abasi was relieved when Yami didn't admit that as he continued to duel Pegasus as he countered against his own dragon that was now under Pegasus control.

Sabah paused in her efforts as she heard Pegasus talk about the millennium items. How could he know about them? Unless that glow from his left eye was the Millennium eye.

The duel went on and it looked for a few moments that Yami might win but then time ran out just as Sabah broke the spells hold on herself. "Enough." She said throwing a spell at Pegasus but his left eye glowed again and her attack was dismissed.

"Well isn't this a surprise a modern day sorceress and a strong one at that." Pegasus said as he clapped seeming unfazed by her effort. "I'm impressed that you were able to break my magic's hold on you."

"Do not under estimate me Pegasus. Now what is it you want with Yugi?" Sabah demanded as she joined Yami at the TV.

"That is for me to know and him to come to Duelist Kingdom to find out. When next we duel Yugi it will be for higher stakes."

"I'm done playing your games." Yami snapped as he glared at him.

Pegasus tisked him as a smile crossed face. "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not. For I too poses one of the seven millennium items, the all-powerful Millennium eye.

"A Millennium eye." Yami said as he stared at it.

"That's right Yugi boy and now I'll show you the true extent of it magic." A wave of magic flew out of the eye and went flying at them. Sabah put a shield up around her and Yami but when it passed over them that she realized that she made a grave mistake. They watched helplessly was the eyes power covered Yugi's grandpa and removed his soul, pulling it into the TV. "You see I have found that given the proper incentive I can make anyone can be made to play my game."

As Sugoroku called out to his grandson, Yami let Yugi take back control." Grandpa."

"Yes little Yugi we will duel again how else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul." Pegasus laughed as he then turned his attention back to Sabah as his hold on the rest of them started to fade and Sugoroku's soulless body hit the floor. "As for you my dear I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for trying to interfere with me."

He was about to force her into the shadow realm when a powerful and blinding light stopped him. He was forced out of the living room without any further problem. Sabah looked at Abasi as she collapsed onto the floor out cold, a golden aura fading back into her skin.


	3. Chapter 3: Histroy Lessons and Plans

Chapter 3: History Lessons and Plans

-o0o-

It had been a week since the duel with Pegasus and they had lost Sugoroku to Pegasus in the Shadow Game. After it had happened Sabah had called an ambulance and had him taken directly to the hospital well she had put Abasi to bed much to her friends dismay as they thought that she was the same as Grandpa. In the end it took Yugi and her to convince them that she would be alright. After they had left did she confront him about what had happened and learned that he was aware of their family's gift.

Two days later over dinner, she talked to them both. "I understand that both of you would like to know about what Abasi did to save me from being banished into the shadow Realm?" She asked them both.

"I know I would." Abasi said sarcastically. She even though it had been a two days she was still recovering, having never shown that kind of power before.

Sabah sighed before she took a sip of her tea. "Alright. As you both know our family comes from a long line of magicians and seers from the courts of ancient Egypt. What you don't know is that there is one in every few generations that has more power than any of the pervious generations ever had combined. I believe that you Abasi are the next in line for this power, to be a priestess of the modern world."

That made Abasi and Yugi stare at her aunt in shock. "You're kidding right?" Abasi asked.

"No I am not. Our family are decedents of the priests that once served the gods and pharaohs of Egypt." Sabah looked at Yugi's puzzle. "If I understand correctly that it the completed from of the Millennium Puzzle that once belonged to the nameless Pharaoh? As such you two are to use not only your skills as duelist but your strong wills as well to recover Sugoroku's stolen soul. With that in mind my dear I have something's you will need."

Picking up an old warn box that Abasi had seen many times but had never been allowed to touch, Sabah placed it on the table and opened it. She first pulled out an old warn book with the eye of Horus, which also means healing and protection on the cover. It was warn and had some miles on it but other than that it was in good shape. "Originally all the spells and ceremonies in this book were once on scrolls but were transferred to see to it that future generations would have them. It has a spell of protection on it to not only keep it in tact but only members of our family and those we trust can touch it."

Abasi took the book and opened it to look at its pages with Yugi looking over her shoulder. Even though he could not read hieroglyphs, Yugi could see that some of the spells were complicated. Abasi on the other had was speechless. "Hey that freezing spell that Pegasus used is in here and how to counter act it. It even explains how to dispel the effects of the Shadow Realm but it looks really complicated." She said reading it over.

Sabah laughed a little. "I never could master that one as it was always beyond my skills and power but I believe that you will one day, if only out of nicety. I know that you both will take good care of it and look out for each other. Now there is one more thing that will help you with this next stage of your training."

They both watched as she pulled out a small object wrapped in silk and started to unwrap it. Both of their jaws dropped when she held it up for them to see. It was a round amulet made of gold, it was flat on the back but rounded on top. Inlayed on the surface with the figure of a bird with its wings spread and curled around its body, held in its claws was a green jewel. It was held on a gold chain that was clearly newer then the amulet itself. Sabah got up, walked around the table and secured it around Abasi's neck. The moment it rested against Abasi's chest the jewel glowed brightly as the gold aura once again surrounded her and filled her eyes for a moment. When it faded Abasi looked better then she had since they had lost grandpa, rested and there was color back in her face.

Felling the difference Abasi stretched and rolled her shoulders a bit. "Wow, that feels-" she paused "I can't even describe how it feels."

Sabah nodded as she took her seat again. "Given time you will."

That had been a week a ago and both of them were starting to get worried about how they were going to get grandpa back. Surprisingly Yami had been quiet since the duel and when Abasi had asked Yugi how he was doing all Yugi could say for sure was that he was also worried about grandpa. One day after school they had just reached Yugi's place when they found an envelope addressed to Yugi, wedged in the door. Confused Yugi opened it and found that it was cards that were his invitation to the Duelist Kingdom tournament.

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea sked the next day at school when Yugi showed the rest of his friends the invitation cards. "Isn't that an island?"

"So that is where Pegasus is keeping your Grandpa?"

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant." Yugi explained as he stared at a card. "The boat is going to be leaving in two days."

"But you can't go, it could be dangerous." Tea said.

"I already told him that but he won't listen." Abasi said as she frowned at her short friend. She was still new to the group but she was still worried of his safety.

"I have to go it's the only clue I have for rescuing grandpa."

"I still can't believe it. Pegasus used some kind of wearied spell to grab your grandpa's soul away and now his toying with you. Forcing you to duel in the tournament." Tristan said before he turned to Abasi. "Isn't there anything you can do to bring grandpa's soul back?"

Abasi gritted her teeth. "I know magic tricks Tristan I'm not a real magician." She lied. Well half lied as she was a magician in training or a priestess in training now. She hated keeping the truth from them but she felt now was not the right time to tell them all her family secret.

"It's to bad that we can't come with you Yugi, but without invitations we can't." Joey said feeling useless at not being able to help his best friend or his sister. "Wish we could help ya pale."

Just then Tristan noticed something interesting about one of the cards. That the winner revised a prize of 3 million dollars. Hearing this Joey immediately snatched the card and looked at it with longing that confused Abasi a bit well Yugi said that he didn't care about money. During the day Abasi found it hard to concentrate on her lessons at school as she thought over everything they had all talked about and what her aunt had told her about her family. She knew that if Yugi and Yami went on their own they would be in a lot of trouble in a hurry. So telling Yugi that she would meet him back at home she caught up to Tea and Tristan and told them her idea.

"You want us to sneak onto the boat?" Tea asked her.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Are you nuts?" Tristan asked. "We could get into a lot of trouble or arrested?"

"Since when has that ever been a problem for you or Joey?" Abasi asked giving him look. "Come on, you guys know that Yugi is going to need our support and I know you both would do anything to save Grandpa."

"Your right we would." Tea said with a determined look on her face. "I'm in."

Tristan looked from one girl to the other like they were both crazy but flinched when they looked at him for his answer. He then realized they were right. "Alright I'm in but what about Joey, you going to include him?"

Abasi smiled as she fiddled with her amulet's chain. "I have a feeling that he already has his own plan in mind and Yugi will back him on it." They worked out a few more details that evening over some burgers before heading to their homes.

"Hey Abasi what took you so long?" Yugi asked when she walked in to the living room.

"Sorry Yugi I had to go to the library and look up something for my school project and I grabbed some dinner on the way home too." She lied.

-o0o-

The night the boat was at the docks and all of the duelists invited to the tournament were lined up and waiting for their turns to get on board. Abasi, Tristan, and Tea were hiding amongst some creates as they watched Yugi stand in line but then left it to "save Joey". Abasi smiled at the two of them with a knowing look and a shrug. Tea just shook her head as they snuck closer to the ship. When they saw their chance they hid in one of the creates. It was a bumpy ride and they kept bumping into each other as they was lifted on to the boat but they didn't have to wait long till it was set down and secured.

They waited an hour before climbing out, after checking that there was no one around and hid near a set of stairs. They spotted Yugi and Joey at the rail talking amongst them self's. Just then a blond women approached them. She called Yugi by name and seemed surprised that Yugi had beat Kaiba and seemed rather full of herself. Joey on the other had looked smitten and tried flirting with her but she flat out turned him down, calling him a chump. She then said that she would crush all of them eventually as she walked away.

"How arrogant. There's no one better at playing duel monsters then Yugi." Tea said as she glared at the older women.

"I second you on that." Abasi growled as she also glared at Mai as she diapered in side.

"Be quite you two, they'll hear you." Tristan said shushing them.

"I don't care, Yugi is still the best." They both said, then exchanged smiles.

With all of the competing duelists inside the three of them hid up on deck of the ship next to the life boats. Abasi wasn't sure how long they had been there hiding but she knew that it was freezing. She had just started to pull some supply's she had in her bag when Tristan hissed at Tea to get down.

"But its freezing I can't sit still." Tea complained as she rubbed her arms.

Tristan chuckled. "In another few hours the sun will rise."

"That's not funny Tristan."

"Tea here." Abasi handed her a thermal blanket. Tea took it as Abasi took out two more, one for her and for Tristan.

"Well you certainly came prepared." Tristan said as he rapped the blanket around his shoulders. "You got anything else in there, like something warm to drink?"

"Not without a fire to heat some water. Sorry, but I do have some military rations if you're hungry." Abasi said pulling out a brown sealed packet. Both of her friends gave her a look of disbelief well she simply shrugged. "I didn't know what the accommodations for us would be like once the officials learned that we were tagging along. So I thought ahead."

Tristan was about to respond when they heard one of the doors open and he told both of them to get down. They watched as someone walked to the rail and it wasn't long after that Tea recognized Bakura. "What's he doing here?"

"Ah guess he's in the tournament."

Abasi wasn't sure as she frowned at their white haired friend, as she séance something strange from him that hadn't been there before. She tried to figure it out when he headed back inside probably to get away from the cold. They were just disgusting what they would do when the boat docked when they heard Yugi shout Joey's name. Looking around they saw Yugi at the rail as Joey jumping into the water.

"What is the moron doing?' Abasi shouted they ran over to the rail to spot Joey in the water. Tristan looked around and found a latter and brought it over as they saw Yugi jump into the water to save him. "You two help them I'll grab their stuff so no one steals any of it."

By the time she had grabbed their decks and Yugi's bag and joined them again Yugi and Joey were back on deck and soaking wet. "You two alright?"

"Ya but that was close. I'm sure glade you guys showed up, really glade." Yugi said as he smiled at the three of them.

"We're a team, we'll always stick together."

"We'll always watch your back."

"And your stuff." Abasi added with a smile as she put their stuff to the side as she grabbed two of the blankets and wrapped both of them up in them. When they both gave her a raised eye brows at her actions she frowned. "The last thing we need is you two catching a cold or worse."

"Thanks a lot you guys."

"I'm sorry Yugi, I failed. I only got two of your Exodia cards." Joey said as he held up the two soaked cards and looking disappointed in himself.

"It's ok Joey."

"It's not ok, it's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister Serenity." Joey said as he looked sad.

"You have a sister Joey?" Tea asked.

"I believe that's what he just said but why are you only telling us this now?" Abasi asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away with our mom. She's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually she'll go blind." Joey said

They all really felt bad hearing this and they really felt for him at his want to help his sister out. It made since to Abasi that Joey would enter the tournament to not just help recover Yugi's grandpa but get the prize money to save his sister's eye sight. They all understood this and didn't question him any further. They went in to get the two of them dried off before they stood at the bow of the ship to watch the sun come up.

"We'll both do our best Joey. You for your sister and me for my grandpa."

"That's right we'll do this together." "Tea said as the island came into view. They watched as the boat came closer to the island and Abasi could see that it was pretty big but other than the dock and what looked like a castle on a cliff, Abasi didn't see much else for manmade structures. It was as they were starting to disembark that Tristan realized that they may have a problem.

"Hey Tea, Abasi, what if one of those security guards find out we're stowaways?"

"Just relax Tristan. If you just act like you belong then they won't suspect a thing." Abasi said calmly.

"Ya but maybe we should just play it safe and swim back." He said.

"We're in the middle of nowhere lame brain. If you can just try to act normal we'll be ok." Tea snapped at him to try and put him at ease but the rest of them could see that it didn't work as he seemed to march off the ship. It seemed for a second that he had blown their cover when a security guard started to talk to him but he was only telling Tristan to not be nervous as they were guest.

"Oh don't mind him he just the uptight about the up and coming duels is all." Abasi said as she grabbed the back of Tristan's coat and pulled him over the others. He was still a nervous wreck as they waited.

"I think I just had a heart attack."

"Way to play it cool Tristan that wasn't subspecies at all." Tea said well Abasi laughed behind her hand. Suddenly Joey sneezed and both girls had to dodge a large booger that hung from his nose which he then sucked back in. Abasi and Tea were both grossed out.

"You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi said feeling bad.

"That may be true but he didn't have to jump into the ocean to try and receive them either but what's done is done." Abasi said fishing out some tissue for Joey. "I'll keep an eye out for some Cedar leaves and an Oregon Grape plant. They'll make a good remedy for that cold but no grantees."

"Ah thanks but no thanks Abasi. Speaking of our wormy friend, it looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already looking to start trouble." Joey said as he wiped his nose before he glared at Weevil. "That slime ball, I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face."

"You may just get your chance Joey but right now we have other things to be worrying about." Tristan said as a security guard with a unicorn hair style got their attention as he welcomed them all to the island and told them to go up their stairs to meet their host.

So up the stairs they all went and along the way Tea thought she spotted Bakura again in the tress but when they all looked where she was pointing he wasn't there. Tea was starting to think that she was starting to just imagine seeing him but as Abasi stretched out her séances a bit. She picked up the same strange energy she had felt from Bakura on the boat in the wooded area where Tea had spotted him.

(I'm not sure what it is I keep sensing from him but my instincts tell me that it's not good. I better keep an eye on him if he decides to finally show himself.) Abasi thought as they continued up the stairs.

They soon reached the top and waited for Pegasus to show up and start the tournament. As they waited they could all hear some of the Duelist picking out some of the more well know ones or the ones with the reps but then the question was asked why Kaiba, the world champion wasn't there. As one kids explained about Yugi beating Kaiba in his own office. The 4 of them all smiled down at their smaller spiked hair friend as he blushed but didn't say a word. Soon Pegasus showed up and they all glared at him for what he had done to Grandpa and for nearly sending Sabah to the Shadow Realm too.

"Greeting Duelist, I am Maximillian Pegasus. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelist but come tournaments end only one shell be crowned king of games. I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning. For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given to precious star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in. To advance to the finale level of competition and a chance at the three million dollar prize you must collect ten star ships. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle were you'll face me in one final duel.

"This will be a tournament unlike any you have ever experience. State of the art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing new dueling rules are in affect. I could tell you these new rules are but what fun would that be. You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and your self's. When the sky light up with fireworks the duels will begin."

A cheer went up as Pegasus finished and headed back into the castle. Everyone started to explore the areas around them and do last minuet work on their decks as they waited for the tournament to start. Seeing a field nearby the 5 of them went there to wait and talk. Joey started to daught himself as he offered to Yugi his star ship back but Yugi wouldn't have it. He knew like the rest of them that Joey wanted to duel for the prize money and help his sister. "Between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes." Joey said feeling a bit better about things.

"That's not the way I see it." Abasi said making them all turn to her as she smiled. "It just means that you two have better reasons that drive you to win beside a fancy title and a large amount of money."

"Your right Abasi and as long as we remember that we'll do better than our best." Yugi said with a smile of his own.

A moment later the fireworks filled the sky signaling the start and they started walking.

After a few minutes of walking down a path Joey asked. "So what's your plan Yugi?"

"Well I might as well stick with Weevil, after all we do have a score to saddle." Yugi said bitterly.

"I was hopen you'd say that."

They didn't have to search for long as they spotted Weevil up an incline and just outside some tress. When Yugi challenged him, he turned and ran down the path that lead into the tress. Not wanting to lose him they fallowed but were completely confused as to why he would run. It didn't help as the deeper they headed in they were surrounded by moths. Abasi didn't mind but tea was grossed out. They soon caught up to Weevil in a clearing where he stood waiting of them with a sneer on his face.

"Welcome, said the spider to the fly. You fell right into my trap, again" Weevil said as she chuckled at the memory of throwing Yugi's Exodia cards over board.

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat Weevil" Yugi said before the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami switched places with him. This was the first Abasi had seen him since they lost grandpa and she could see that he was really to make up for losing that one.

"Long time no see." She muttered so only he would hear her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked a little before he turned his attention back to the challenge at hand.

"Alright Weevil, time to find out if you're as good a duelist as you are at running away." He said as he stood confident.

"Was I really running away or cleverly leading you into my web?"

Weevil chuckled. "As you wish!"

As if his shout was a trigger for something, the ground under their feet started to shack which made them think it was an earth quack but Abasi could see by the smirk on Weevil's face that it wasn't but she wondered how he knew. Than it occurred to her, he must have cheated somehow and learned the new rules for the tournament and if that was true it meant that Yami/Yugi would be in a lot of trouble.

Soon the ground opened up and a dueling arena surfaced behind Weevil. He didn't waste any time at stepping on to the platform which raised him up to the terminal. Yami handed Abasi his back pack and went to the other side, to take his place.

"I noticed that you only have one star chip Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you form the tournament. Once your gone everyone else chips will be easy pickings."

"Not if I take your two first." Yami told him.

"What?"

"This will be an all or nothing match for both of us?"

"Why should I risk both of my star chips when you only have one?"

(Please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking Yami.) Abasi thought as she bit her lip nervously.

"Because I think I have something else I think you want. My whole duel monsters deck."

(Yep that's what I thought.)

This please Weevil as his smirk grew and it made Abasi worry that Yami had just made a grave mistake. The others weren't as worried as Joey told him to swat that twerp like a mosquito but they were all a little distracted as more duelist showed up and noticed the duel and who was dueling. They of course rescinded Weevil but then they asked who Yugi was.

Joey of course opened his big mouth. "That guy is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba and I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler. These three happen to be trespassers."

Hearing this Tea and Tristan sweet dropped well Abasi punched him on the head. "In case you're forgetting, you would have drowned in the ocean if it wasn't for use you ungrateful jerk." She snapped at him as he rubbed that back of his head.

"I'm sorry alight." He said as he glared at her.

Of course their antics went unnoticed by the other duelist as they said that they thought there wouldn't be a Weevil vs Yugi match up till the finals and that they figured that Yugi didn't stand a chance against the regional chap. But they didn't know Yugi and what he could do.

But they would soon learn as the duel between Yami and Weevil began.

-o0o-

A/n: well this chapter is done and I'm pleased with the encouragement I have gotten so fare from just the first couple of chapters I have posted so far. So keep reviewing and telling me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Weevil vs Yugi

So here's the next chapter and I'm happy that I found a title for this story too as I didn't have on in mind before when I posted it. I also appreciate the reviews I have so far received especially that guest who pointed out that I had posted the wrong chapter. Anyway enjoy and I do not own Yugioh.

-o0o-

Weevil opened up with a monster called Killer Needle, which looked like an oversized wasp with 1200 Atk to 1000 Def points. Yami countered with his Mammoth Greaveyard which was 1200 Atk to 800 Def which meant they were evenly matched for attack points but seeing that confident smirk on Weevil's face Abasi knew something was up. They all soon learned why as Yami attacked Weevil's monster and instead of both monsters being destroyed Yami's Mammoth was destroyed instead.

"Gone after one sting, he must be allergic." Weevil said.

"How did he do that? Their monsters were evenly matched for attack points, they both should have been destroyed." Abasi said. She could see that Yami was also confused and trying to make since of what was going on.

Thankfully Weevil liked to talk. "Have you begun to figure out yet why I lead you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around then you will see this area is exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part waist land, and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs. The strongest most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area I get a field power bonus. I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said this tournament would have existing new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament secret new rules like I did you'd be getting a field power bonuses instead of me!"

"He cheated. He lead us here cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage." Joey said

"If there is one thing I hate more than bullies, its cheaters." Abasi snapped as she glared at Weevil.

"Go ahead, call me a cheater. Your all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules your self's and because you didn't, little Yugi is about to get stung." Weevil's boosting was sort lived as they all heard Yami laughing suddenly, confusing all of them. "What? How can you be laughing?"

"Because, take a look at your Killer Needle now." Yami said as he smiled. They all looked as the wasp like monster started to sprout beams of light before disappearing form the field completely. It turned out that Yami's Mammoth Graveyard got a field bonus from the waist land which meant that their monsters were the same power level. They were all happy to see that Weevil was upset at losing his advantage as Yami explained why they were all dueling on a remote island instead of in an arena in the city. Abasi hated to admit it but it was ingenious of Pegasus to have his arenas incorporate the islands terrain around them into the duels.

"Your clever Yugi but figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all." Weevil snired seemingly still confident that he had the duel in the bag.

"You can do it Yugi!"

"Don't let that flee scare ya, he's bluffing."

"I don't know Joey, he might not be, we don't know all the new rules that are in place on this island." Abasi said as both Yami and Weevil drew new cards.

"What are you saying that you don't think Yugi can win?" Tristan asked.

"No that is not what I'm saying. I'm just saying we shouldn't discount that Weevil knows things about this tournament that we don't. So we don't know if he's bluffing or not." She explained as Weevil's Hercules Beetle easily defeated Yami's Feral Imp even with it be equipped with the Horn of the unicorn to boost its Atk power.

"Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing."

"Somthens screwy."

"My Imp's lighting attack should have destroyed your Beetle. Is this another trick Weevil?" Yami demanded.

"No Yugi. I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus are oh so resilient to any type magic attacks and since my Hercules Beetle deflected your lightning bolts he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your life points."

"See what did I tell you? Though I wish I had been wrong." Abasi said worrying about what Yami could do to defeat Weevil with the way things were.

Yami went on the defensive to protect his life points but that didn't bother Weevil as he placed his Basic Insect on the field and beefed it up with some magic equipped cards. Weevil easily blew away Yami's monster. This made Weevil happy as he said that he was going to make Yami stay on the defensive as he placed a trap card on the field that would activate the moment Yami tried to attack him. They all started to worry but Yami saw that Weevil was so busy boosting that he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on the field. This allowed Yami to put down a trap of his own.

Soon Weevil's entire field was covered in insect monsters.

"Just Look at our Yugi he so confident up there." Tea said.

"I know, when he's dueling it's like he becomes a totally different guy." Joey remarked.

(How is it that they can see the difference between Yugi and Yami, but not realize they are two different people, just sharing the same body?) Abasi thought as she looked at them then back a Yami as he looked happy about something. That made her realize that Weevil wasn't paying attention. "Oh this is going to be good."

"Huh, what's going to be good?" Joey asked as they all looked at her confused.

"Joey if you haven't noticed it yet, you soon will. Just watch."

When Yami placed the Dark Magician on the field in defiance mode it was all the bait he needed to get Weevil to attack him which in turn set off Yami's mirror force trap card, sending the attack back at him, destroying all of his monsters. It also took out a nice chunk of his life point, a whole 1,445. This put them all in good spirits as they cheered, happy that Yami's tactic worked in taking a lot of Weevil's life points and the look of absolute shock on his face was nice too.

Unfortunately it was sort lived as Weevil suddenly started to laugh. "Oh that's not good."

Just then Mai showed up and satiated what Abasi was afraid of as she laughed at their premature victory. "You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil is regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of."

Both Tea and Abasi glared at her but it was Tea who got angry at her. "Nobody asked you so why don't you take a hike." She snapped.

"And miss the chance to watch a champ like Weevil as he turns this around? No way."

"Hey don't you dare underestimate Yugi. You haven't seen what he can do." Abasi snapped getting in Mai's face. Even though she was a foot shorter than her Mai still took a step back seeming to notice the power that surrounded the young magician in training.

But she quickly got over it as she leaned over her. "Back of short fry. You don't know the first thing about dueling in a big tournament like this."

"Want a bet?" Abasi asked letting her anger get the better of her, letting a well-kept secret that she hadn't told her new friends yet out. "I'll have you know back in Egypt, before I moved I had won the country's championship, for the second time in a row."

"Really? Then why aren't you dueling then?"

Abasi stiffened before she looked away. "I don't compete in tournaments anymore."

"Really why not?" Mai demanded.

"That is none of your business." Abasi said turning her attention back to the duel. All three of her friends were surprised that Abasi was such a good duelist but not as much about her keeping it to herself. They of course had seen her duel at school and saw that she was as good as Yugi but why didn't she duel in tournaments any more confused them.

They didn't have any more time to wonder about it as Yami recalled his monsters back into his deck, shuffled it, drew a new hand and set Karibo on to the field. When he had it attack it set of Weevil's trap immediately destroying Yami's weaker monster and only taking 300 of his life point with it. Yami was feeling confident again until Weevil started to laugh.

"I don't give a bee's behind about that trap. I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this." Weevil turned over his face down monster card with 650 Atk and 520 Def points. It seemed strange that Weevil would go through such lengths to protect a simple bug like that but it came clear when he placed his cocoon of evolution on down and placed it inside. He explained about how in five turns it would change into an unstoppable Great Moth.

"Then I'll crake your cocoon before that happens." Yami said.

"Easier said than done Yugi. For my cocoon of evolution also gets a field power bonus form the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points. It will be so strong you won't even be able to scratch its surface. Just five more turns Yugi. In five turns my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off." Weevil said pleased with himself.

(If what Weevil says is true I better act fast. That things getting bigger and stronger with each passing second.) Yami thought as he looked at the Cocoon in front of him. (I have to find a way to brake open that cocoon now. I can't let that moth get to its fifth stage of evolution.) He looked at his hand for a card that could pierce the cocoon's outer shell and he thought he had it with Gaya the fierce knight but it didn't even come close to doing so when it attacked.

"The field power bonus makes it to strong." Tristan said as Yami's knight bounced off the cocoon and his life points went down from 1050 to 750.

"Hang tuff Yugi, you'll pop that puss bag." Joey said as they all tried to cheer him on but Mai just laughed at them for it.

"You guys make it sound like your Yugi got a chance." She said.

Tea growled at her. "Of course he dose!"

Joey held her back as she looked ready to attack the older women. "Don't listen to her Tea."

"He right, Mai's not worth wasting your energy on." Abasi said not taking her eyes off the duel and what Yami would do to take out Weevil. That changed a little when she heard Mai say that no one who had gone up against Weevil's cocoon had been defeated by it. "All of them?"

"But he's got us to help him beet it." Tea said hoping that might be an improvement but it clear by Mai's expression that she didn't think much of that.

The next few turns Yami tried to think of a way to stop that cocoon as he put on monster on the field for defense but he knew without Weevil pointing it out that it wouldn't be enough if he didn't stop it before it hatched. It came to him as Joey reminded him that he was doing this for his grandpa and that he should get fired up.

"So do you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers or do they just come to you? I mean don't you realize that your pent up nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Oh shut up Mai, no one want's to hear what you think." Abasi snapped at her.

"How would you know? I bet no one's ever wanted to be your friend, little own to cheer you on." Tea added.

"Friends haven't helped Yugi any and he's losing." Mai said but then she saw the smile on Yami's face as he gave them a thumbs up. "Huh?"

"You were saying?" Tristan asked her as they all smiled at her.

"Go Curse of Dragon!" Yami said as he summand a gold scaled dragon onto the field and after combining it with a magic card he attacked the cocoon with its dragon flame. They all watched as it was covered in flames.

"What do you think you're doing? You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon." Weevil said as he glared at Yami. All he got was a laugh in replay. "What's so funny?"

"Who ever said I was aiming at your cocoon? I combined my burning land magic card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon." Yami told him with a grin.

They all knew that with no forest around the cocoon, it lost its field power bonus which meant that it was now vurable to attack from Yami's knight. This time he was able to attack the cocoon and destroyed it. Mai was shocked but all of Yami's friends were happy. Or they were till Weevil's laughter changed their modes. It seemed in the few turns that the cocoon was on the field was long enough for his Great Moth to evolve, just not to full size or strength. Abasi didn't want to think how strong it would have been if it had fully matured as it was at 2600 Atk and 2500 Dft.

Even though it looked bad for Yami well Weevil gloated at how he was able to turn the tide in his favor, Yami wasn't detrude at all. "You may have gotten your prized monster on to the field Weevil but I will still find a way to squash that oversized bug."

"Heh. You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points."

"Duel!"

Weevil's Moth took to the sky were Curse of Dragon was waiting for it but Weevil went after Yami's knight instead for taking out his cocoon. Weevil was once again thinking that he had the match in the bag but Yami was able to us the magic card Polymerization to fuse his knight with his curse of dragon. The best part was the Weevil was so caught up in attacking he didn't notice what Yami had done till it was too late. With the combined forces of his dragon and knight it was on the same level at the Great Moth.

Or so Yami thought until Weevil pointed out that his moth had filled the field with poison particles that were slowly decreasing his dragon knight's Atk power. Thankfully in his next draw, curtsy of his grandpa's deck he pulled out the magic card Makiu the magical mist, which was able to wash away all of the poison particles and return Yami's dragon knight back to full strength.

"Alright then, you may have stopped my poison attack but I promise you've only won a brefe reprieve. Because my next move is one that you won't be able to think your way out of. Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack. "Great Moth, tornado of doom!"

Weevil took out Yami's dragon knight, which dropped his life points down to 50. "Yugi, keep fighting, you can come back from this!" Joey said

"Come on Yugi, You can do it." Abasi cheered.

"You're all delusional." Mai said.

"No Abasi's right, Yugi never gives up and we never give up on him." Tea told her.

"Your nuts. Weevil's annulated Yugi's strongest monster combo and he's down to 50 misally life points. He can't win so do me a favor and stop yapping."

"I won't stop yapping you selfish pompous bleach blonde know it all, wind bag." Abasi looked at Tea in complete surprise as she had never hear her spout that many insults ever. "Do us a favor and get lost, right Joey?"

"You said it just ignore her Tea. Yugi in trouble."

"I know but what can we do?"

"I don't know, but it be great if we could trade Mai into life points." This comment made Tea sweet drop with a laugh of I wish well Mai looked unimpressed.

"I told you all along that Yugi didn't have a chance at winning this thing." Mai said. "He waist to much his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"And if you recall I told you that you don't know what Yugi is capable off. So shut up and watch." Abasi said with a smile as she saw that Yami grinned. She knew that he had found a way to finish the duel with him being the victor.

"You're right he's got a big smile on his face."

"No he's not smiling, I think he's laughing."

"No way." Mai was in disbelief.

Sure enough they all heard Yami's laughter reach them well Weevil glared at him. "Hay, hay, what are you so happy about? Stop that snickering."

"Weevil I know it will be very difficult for you to except losing in a duel." Yami told him. "Especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong."

"No this is a trick."

"You play dishonestly so you expect the same of your opponents but I duel with honor Weevil and that makes all the difference."

"You've got nothing. "Weevil growled in denial. But he was wrong as Yami placed his Summon Skull onto the field. Of course Weevil thought it was a bluff as he thought that Yami's monster wasn't strong enough to take out his Moth but it was then the Yami pointed out that Weevil had over looked the fact the magical mist card he had played earlier was still in affect and as such Weevil's moth was soaked.

Making it a giant lightning rod for Summon Skull's lighting attacks.

"I hope you're in the mode for some fireworks Weevil, because all of this water boost my monster's electrical attack by 1000 points." Which took it from 2500 to 3500. "Summon Skull, Lightning strike!"

They watched Weevil's Great Moth burst into flames, which also took what remained of his life points with it. They were all relived that Yami had won his first ever tournament duel and against the regional champ to boot. Well the others all congratulated him Abasi turned to Mai. "So you still think Yugi doesn't have what it takes?"

"Impressive. I didn't think Yugi could ever beet Weevil, but it seems that I was wrong." Mai said. She then shrugged and turned to leave but she then stopped and looked at Abasi. "Whatever the reason you had for quitting competitive dueling you shouldn't let your skills be dragged down by losers like them. You or Yugi."

"You may think that but I say you're wrong and missing out Mai. Maybe one day you'll learn that." Abasi said as she turned and joined her friends.

Weevil was like a sniveling child as he whined about losing to Yami, he even fainted as Joey got in his face and called him a disgrace. Of course since he didn't need it any more Joey relived Weevil of his dueling glove so he could keep track of his own star chips. When he got more than just the one Yugi had given him.

"There, 3 star chips so far, but I still need to win 7 more." Yami said as he looked up at the castle where he knew his grandpa and Pegasus were waiting for him.

Abasi fallowed his line of sight and as she did a vision hit her.

She was standing on a field of purple mist but not alone as she spotted Kaiba brothers. Seto was looking frantic, which was a surprise in and of itself, but the look of terror on Mokuba's face was very bad. The mists wrapped around him and pulled him away from his older brother. Abasi wanted to help them but she wasn't able to move and as such she could only watch as the mist swallowed them as Pegasus's laughter filled her ears.

"Hey Abasi, you in there? Hello?"

Joey's face was close to hers as she came out of the vision which made her jump and fall over. "Joey don't do that! You scared me half to death." She snapped at him.

"You were just staring off into space and not responding when we talked to you. Are you alright?" Tristan asked.

Abasi could see the concern on all of their faces but it was the knowing look on Yami's that helped her to get herself righted out. "Ya I'm fine, I was just lost in thought is all. Sorry I snapped at you Joey."

"Ah don't worry about it. A baby would start crying if they found his ugly mug right in their face." Tristan said with a grin.

"What was that?"

This got the two of them arguing with the rest of them rolling their eyes at their antics. Yami helped Abasi to her feet and quietly asked. "What did you see?"

She thought it over for a moment as she squeezed his hand as the details of the vision crossed her mind, especially the looks on both Kaiba brother's faces. She let his hand go as she pushed it out of her mind, stepping back from him. "I'm not sure yet and until I can tell you and Yugi in privet as it doesn't seem that pressing."

Yami nodded in understanding before he switched places let Yugi have control of his body again. Yugi also gave her a reassuring smile before he stepped between his two friends and tried to calm them down.

(Why am I having a vision about Kiaba and his brother now, or does it have something to do with the tournament?) Abasi thought as she adjusted her pack's straps and fallowed her friends as they head out.


	5. Chapter 5: Joey vs Mai

Chapter 5: Joey vs Mai

-o0o-

After leaving Weevil behind they wandered around the island a bit letting the stress and excitement from Yugi's duel ware down. At the same time as they walked Abasi found herself thinking over her vision and what it could mean. (Why am I having a vision about the Kaiba brothers, dose Pegasus have something in mind for them?) She thought to herself as Joey started to say that he was going to be the next Duel monsters champ. He clearly wasn't thinking realistically about the competition as he had never dueled in tournament before.

"He needs a reality check." Tea said as they all looked at him blandly.

"I'll be more than happy to give it to him if it comes down to it. After all he's doing this for his sister." Abasi said. Before leading the way over to Joey. From the hill they were standing on they could see the many duel area's that were nearby. It seemed to get Joey even more pumped up as he said he was going in.

"You sure you want to do this? If you lose you give up your only star chip." Tristan pointed out.

Tea just had to add the he was right and all it did was dampen Joey's mode which in Abasi's experience in tournament dueling was a bad idea. Thankfully Yugi came to his rescue and told him not to worry, that he could do it. "Not everyone here is a pro, I'm sure you can find someone along your level."

"Go for someone easy Joey." Tea added.

"You also need to remember to keep your head in a duel. If you lose track of what's on your field and your opponents, chances are that you will get crushed when you don't expect it. Yugi's duel against Weevil is a good example of that." Abasi said with a smile at Yugi who nodded in agreement. "Also remember to not under any circumstances underestimate who your dueling at any time, no matter which way the duel is going."

"Wow you really do know a lot about tournament dueling." Tristan said sounding impressed.

"Well she did say she was Egyptian champion two times in a row." Tea said.

"Wait what?" Yugi asked looking at her in surprise hearing this for the first time.

"Crap! I forgot I said that in an attempt to shut Mai up." Abasi said as she having forgotten that her anger had letting it slip.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Joey asked.

Abasi sighed. "I didn't want to seem like I was this big time duelist and that I was going to hold it over your guys head. You know like how Kaiba dose."

"But that's not who you are." Yugi said. He was surprised that she would think it would mater to them.

"Your nothing like Kaiba, your always giving others tips all the time at school and Joey too." Tea said.

This was a big relief to hear from all of her friends but then Tristan asked the one question that she didn't want to answer. "So why don't you duel in tournaments anymore? I mean if you won the Egyptian championship for the second time in a row before you moved to Domino, then it wasn't that long ago."

That was all Yugi needed to hear to connected the dots together. "It's because your parents died isn't it?"

Abasi nodded. "Ya but that right now is not important. Getting you two to your next duels is. So let's go see if we can find someone on Joey's level for him to duel."

They could see that she didn't want to talk about it so they left it alone for the time being. Joey was just saying that his deck being mostly warrior types that the meadow region they were curtly in was the best for his monsters when they heard a commotion nearby. Looking for the source they spotted Mai standing next to a dueling arena laughing as the kid she had just defeated was shouting at her that she must have cheated. He ended up running off crying well she just laughed.

Then she spotted them. "Well looks who here."

Of course she started sweet talking to Yugi, asking if his duels were going well, that she was up to a little dueling etc. but then she went and challenged Joey to a duel. It didn't really surprise Abasi as she figured that Joey would be easy to defeat as he only had one star chip. "Joey, I don't think this is a good idea to duel someone like her for your first duel on the island." She said.

"Don't do it Joey. If you lose this duel your out for good." Tristan reminded him.

Seeming to think he didn't stand a chance against Mai, Tea tried to convince Yugi to tell her that Joey shouldn't duel and that he would duel her instead. Abasi thought that might be a good idea but then when Yugi said that it was Joey's decision she had to agree with him. It was up to Joey who he dueled and there was nothing they could do if he decided to go through with it.

They could see that Joey was really considering taking Mai on.

"You can't be serious Joey?" Tristan asked him.

"I've never been more serious. Don't you see this is my chance to prove myself, to show everybody. Don't forget gramps trained me. I mean sure he didn't get a chance to finish my training and granted I wish I had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters but honest I think I can take her."

Abasi could see that Tea and Tristan had their doubts but Yugi defiantly had faith in his ability's and that was enough for her. "You know what Joey, go for it."

"Huh? But a moment ago you said I shouldn't."

"I know I did but you have to take risks to win. We can't really stop you when it comes to who you chose to duel, and as long as you believe in yourself, your skills and your deck, then that's more than enough." She said as she grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Abasi, you too Yugi." Joey said before he turned to Mai and accepted her challenge.

So as Joey and Mai took their places at the terminals they cheered Joey on but Abasi couldn't help but wonder if this would be the only duel they would see him in well on the island. It didn't help that as they drew their cards Mai's went face down and she didn't look at them once.

Joey didn't see that until he had had put his first monster on the field and he passed it on to her. She started to hum as she moved her hands over her cards. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Divining my card. I have to mystically choose which of them is the best." Mai explained.

"What are you Psyche?" Joey asked well the rest of them speechless, save Abasi who was immediately annoyed. Mai "divined" her Harpies' Lady on to the field where it got a field power bonus from the mountain region. Joey wasn't at all detrude by this as he foolishly attacked Mai's Harpie, with Yugi telling him a little too late that flying monsters had an advantage against land ones. His legendary swordsman was easily defeated, dropping his life points to 1410.

"Oh cards speak to me!" Mai chanted from her side of the filed annoying Abasi more as a growl escaped her throat. Mai placed another card without looking and they could see that it was spooking Joey out. Yugi tried to couch him but he was to focus on how Mai was choosing her cards without looking at them.

Finally Abasi couldn't take it anymore as Joey put another card on the field and Mai's Harpie took it out dropping his life point even further. "Joey! Stop thinking on how Mai is choosing or placing her cards. You need to focus on your cards and what you're doing with them! She's just trying to freak you out!"

"I'd say it's working." Tristan said.

"Oh shut up Tristan, you're not helping." Abasi snapped making all of three of them jump. They could see now that she was really angry as she glared at Mai.

"What's got you so upset?" Tea asked her.

"I hate people who pull mind disturbing stunts like what she's doing. All it does is throw a player off and makes them seconded guess their every move. It's almost as bad as cheating." Abasi said as Mai equipped her Harpie with cyber shield magic card, whichh supped it up and took out Joey's defense monster.

Joey was really freaked out by this point and not thinking strait at all.

"Settle down." Yugi tried to reason with him again, to get him to think. "Remember what my grandpa taught you about how to play duel monsters."

"Don't let her raddle you she's just trying to psych you out." Tea added.

This of course pissed Mai off. "Stay out of this!" she snapped at them. "Your brainless cheering isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpies Lady's. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will it hasn't helped him. He's defeated and he knows it."

"Not true."

"No I beg to differ. There can be only one champion on this island, in this game someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel where's your friendship then? That's way the only person a duelist can trust is himself."

"Oh put a sock in it Mai, drop your dumb act and duel properly." Abasi said as she glared up at her. "If you continue to duel like that your no better than an ordinary cheater. You clearly have marked your cards in some way."

"Don't make me come down there and beet you senseless you bleach blond twerp." Mai snapped.

Abasi was opening her mouth to throw her own insult at her but Yugi stopped stepped in. "Don't you let her get to you Abasi. We need to try and get Jory to concentrate on the duel so he doesn't forget why he's doing all this."

Abasi sighed as she nodded. "Your right Yugi. It's just I've seen Duelist pull stunts like this so many times and it just ticks me off."

"I agree but why not let Joey show Mai that she is wrong, not only about the way she's dueling but what she's saying as well." Abasi blinked at Yami in surprise. She didn't even séance the two of them switch places and with him so close to her as he gave her a reassuring smile she felt a blush cross her face before she put a little space between them.

The duel progressed with Yami giving Joey advice from the sidelines, which helped to give Joey his confidence back and think strait again. He had his eyes closed as he tried to think on how he could win the duel when he smelled something odd in the air. He focused on it for a bit and realized that it was different perfumes he was smelling and where they were coming from. "I see though your card trick. You spread all your cards with different perfumes and by smelling each different sent you can tell which card is which, even when their face down. So you don't have to look in order to play your cards. That way you can psyche the other player out."

"Yes, way to go Joey." Abasi cheered happily as did the others.

Even though he had figured Mai strategy out he still had a long way to go to defeat her. It didn't help that she laughed when he put his baby dragon on the field in defense mode. She then countered with a spell card called Elegant Egotists which made duplicates of her Harpie. Tristan and Tea of course wondered if Joey had any moves left that could trump Mai's combo and asked Yugi and Abasi as they were the experts. Yami said that as it was Joey's duel he had to figure it out for himself. Abasi simply shrugged as she hadn't looked at Joey's deck recently to judge for sure.

Since she had multiplied her harpies Mai couldn't attack him that turn. So it was Joey's turn but he was now freaked out that he would soon have an army to face but Yami talked him through it. He pointed out that Mai was only using one monster and continually strengthen it, which meant that her deck only had one kind of monster in it. It was a good strategy but there was a serious flaw in it and Joey soon figured it out.

If he managed to take out all of her Harpie lady's then he would win the duel, if he pulled the right card from his deck. Abasi almost thought that Yami's couching was a little to helpful but if it meant defeating Mai she was fine with it. When Joey put his time wizard onto the field she finally understood what Yami had been hinting at. "Oh I see, you gave him that didn't you?"

Yami just smiled at her.

They watched at Joey used his time wizard to age his baby Dragon into thousand dragon and at the same time ageing her Harpies in to old hags with only 1300 Atk points each. Joey easily took out all three harpies and Mai's life points.

"How? How could I lose to such an amateur?" Mai asked herself as she moped a bit till Joey got her attention.

"I tried to tell ya there's more to dueling monster then kicking the other guys butt. If you're ever gona be a real champion you got to learn to care about someone other than yourself. Isn't that right Yugi?"" He said

Yami nodded as he let Yugi have back control.

"Very well said Joey." Abasi said impressed. Looking at Mai she could see that for the moment Mai was touched by what he was saying. She didn't even say much as she gave him the star chip he had won and walked off, deep in thought. Of course now Joey was a little full of himself as he now had two star chips.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?" tea asked getting a little tired of it after a few minutes of listening to him.

"Cut him some slack Tea. Did you ever think Joey would beat Mai in a duel? I mean Joey who would have thought?" Tristan asked as they watched Joey polish his star chips.

"I knew he do it." Yugi said.

"Yes you did and you made a believe out of me." Abasi said as she smiled. "He still has a long way to go but I know now that he has what it takes to get there. Serenity sure is lucky to have him for a big brother"

-o0o-

A/N: I know this is a bit of a short chapter but I am going to be shorting a bit of the next few duels as I don't feel Abasi will add to them but I will make up for it as the story progresses and I hope to keep you all interested.


End file.
